


The Alpha's Mute Mate

by AaliyahGibson16



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Crossover Pairings, Cutting, Depressed Harry, Depression, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, Hybrid Zayn, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, My First Smut, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahGibson16/pseuds/AaliyahGibson16
Summary: A young girl been abuse her own life. Something terrible happens when her parents die now years later she is a slave and now is being beaten. One things go to far. She is now mute and can hardly see. Not to far along she finds her mate. Will she ever open up?  Or will she forever be blind by love?  Read more to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part of the mute child hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't report my story I work hard on this I don't have time for jealous people.if yo don't like please don't read it.

[ Veronica P.O.V.] { Veronica P.O.V.} - 

He slammed me on the ground I look up tears running down my face. "You don't deserve to live you worthless bitch". 

I whimpered as he push me some more I stood up even though my back hurt.

" what do you have to say for your self slut!?" He roared.

I flinch but shook my head I couldn't speak even if I tried.

He laugh the sound so harsh and cold it honestly disgusted me.

I then shifted in my wolf and took of running .

I heard howls behind me I whimpered but ran faster.

I felt a sharp pain in my hind leg I howled but turn my head to bite down on his ear. 

I  was satisfied once I heard him yelp. 

 

I then took of running and hid so no one could see me. 

 

I turn and start to run again before I knew it I felt something hard. 

I look up and gasp there was a large man about 6'7 standing in front of me. 

I whimpered and stood up. 

W- w- who are y- you?  I ask the large male. 

He smiled at me and basically purred out mate. 

I whimpered this couldn't  be happening. 

I felt heat go threw my body it felt like I was on fire. 

I start panting like a animal. 

What was wrong with me? . 

That's when it hit me I was in heat my father told me stories when I was young. 

That when you meet your alpha at a sudden age then you'll be in- 

Heat! I  Was in heat. 

 

Shit was am I going to do.... 

 

To be continued

 

How was the chapter?  Welcome to the first chapter of the mute girl. 

Hope you like it vote and comment. 

Question?  Who Is this mystery man? , do you think she should mate her mate?  What do you want to see?. 

What do you like?  

What do you dislike? 

The first to guess who it is get a shout out. 

 

Harry? 

Louis? 

Zayn? 

Liam? 

Niall?  

Be the first to comment. 

 

Have a awesome day. 

 

With lots of love - ElisaGirl300

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't posted for a while. Folllow me on wattpad Under ElisaGirl300.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Ahead! You been Warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the note at the end

Hello just to let you know that this chapter is a smut! Don't like? Please leave.

You didn't love me,you only love what I had.  
And you know what that is?,  
What?.

My patience.

•••

                            [ Veronica P.O.V.] 

I don't know what came over me but I wanted his love.

I found myself walking over towards him reaching down he grab my chin and made me look up at him.

Once his lips was  connected to mines I felt sparks and I found myself melting.

He tap my leg and I jump catching me I kiss his neck earning a purr from him.

I let out a moan once he squeezed my ass.

I suddenly stop " wait! I don't even know your name?". I look in his eyes.

He growled lowly and shook his head.

I was suddenly on the bed I grip the sheets from scratching at Everything I could.

He lick from my ear all the way down to my belly button leaving a trail behind him.

Once he reach my womanhood I let out a gasp.

Gripping his hair I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

 

I yank his head up and gave him a harsh kiss he return earning a growl from him I smirk to myself.

He pulled down his pants and boxers and my god! 

How will that fit?! I look up alarmed.

He understand my expression " don't you will fine,it will fit v".

Nodding he reach over and grab some liquid stuff.

What is that- 

Oh oil! But then that means- 

Ready ? He ask his voice sound like a growl more than his words.

I guess his wolf was coming out.

Once it was on his finger he climb over to the bed at me and - 

******* Warning Sexual Situation Ahead!  Read At Your Own Risk! Carry On Then , you have been warned*****

He slid one finger in I wince it didn't hurt just weird.

You okay? He ask moving his hand around.

I nodded and relax my body so I wouldn't deal with the pain as much.

After 5 whole minute I was begging for everything.

"Please just fuck me already stranger who don't know name yet" I begged him.

Smirking he pulled a  over his shaft and - 

Ah! I moan and  flinch in pain at the same time.

Feels good but yet hurts like hell.

He waited letting me adjust to the feeling and size.

~•~

 

He moved slowly so that I could get use to him.

I lean forward and wrap my legs around him.

He snarled and lean down missing my neck once more.

 

I moan once more as I felt his sharp teeth which by the way felt like a fang.

I screamed when I felt a sharp pain.

Did he just mark me!? Shit? I need to break this!!! 

No you don't! A voice snarled 

Who is that talking to me?  I must be going crazy! 

Am you ! The voice replied.

So it's true wolves have their inner alpha or Omega! 

  Yes and you don't break the bond! Something bad will happen! She replied.

 

By the way what is your name? Mines - 

Veronica I know my name is diamond , we share the same thoughts.

 

I nodded and the link was cut off.

 

I screamed once my mate sharply thrusted more.

Tears ran down my face ugh! When will this be over? 

 

Finally something snap inside of me and I was seeing my mate past.

We are connected! I though happily.

Wait why was I so happy? I barely know him!

But you will soon! Diamond replied.

Because you will be the cause of the vision that will be in plan.

 

I shook my head this damn wolf!

 

He slowly pulled out after 2 hours of waiting.

 

I sigh happily i could finally moved.

 

" you ask me early what my name was?" He ask me.

I just stared looking over his features he was quite beautiful.

" answer my question! "  he roared.

I whimper and nodded.

 

My name is......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry and am your mate.

 

 

 

 

A/N - shout out goes to saralove1389 for guessing the right name.

 

Another chapter coming soon once I feel better to sick and tired been vomiting and such I know got a cold.

Anyways life sucks! This chapter was supposed to be yesterday so here it is.

With much love - ElisaGirl300 ❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a while before I update back on here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Another one coming soon

2 chapters tonight!  Hope you enjoy!

You don't love me!, you loved what was apart of me and you know what?!.

And what is that?,

A monster...

[ Veronica P. O. V.] 

As me and harry laid on the bed I look up and and gave him a kiss.

I let myself get comfortable I thought to myself.

This isn't so bad!.

Everything was calm and quite until-

Open up by the dark night  pack!  ( can't  think of any names right now)  a voice boomed.

I jump startled looking at harry for answer.

" it's okay let's see go see what those arseholes want".

I nodded we put on our clothes from our previous activities from earlier as we where walking out the door downstairs.

I gasp as we went downstairs.

There stood my former pack member's and guards.

I rolled my eyes and my sight went away just like it did before.

How do I do it?

I have a special gift that allows me to do it.

I raise out my hand like I did before  and -

Screams where heard I smirk  I might couldn't see my I could feel.

Right now I could feel those perverts hormones.

I put my hands back to my side and growled.

I could suddenly see again.

" what do you want?" I snarled.

They cough and held up a letter.

I scoff,  snatching it I open to read it and the letter read -

Dear my beloved adopted doctor ,"  
I've send this guard to fetch you so I could bring you home, me and you need to discuss some important matters and oh don't worry I seen you and you whore of a mate vision I do say you are in for a quit surprise until you are here those guards are to bring you home understand?" .

I started at the letter I could never escape him.

I nodded and whipped my tears away.

But what did he mean by whore of a mate?

Was harry hiding something?

Only one way to find out.

I went back upstairs and packed all my things once I was done.

I walk back downstairs.

Ready harry? I ask.

He nodded

Let's get this party started.....

 

•••

 

As we where in the car on our way back to my fathers castle I couldn't help think to myself.

What did my father want?

I knew it was something that I will remember for the rest of my life.

Penny for your thoughts baby? A voice snap me out my thoughts.

I look up frowning and smiled once it knew who was speaking.

Yes I am fine, but can I ask you a question?

Of course.

Do you have a pack?

He frozen and I flinch I didn't know if I hit a sore object or what.

Finally after forever he nodded.

Yes I very much do but I will tell you another time.

I couldn't help but nodded.

I turn back towards the front and grew very bored.

" hey luke how long will it take to get there?" .

45 more minutes.

I sat back and put my feet over the back of the seat.

I close my eyes and found myself drifting off to sleep.

" mommy do reallyHbhave to go?" I ask.

She nodded.

Yes sweetie mommy bad some bad mistake but she promise to fix them.

I giggle as daddy swooped me up his arms.

" how daddy's favorite girl?" .

Good.

Good with that we ran off in the sunset.

 

Veronica!  A voice yelled.

I open my eyes what? I said.

We are here.

I look out the window my heart drop with fear.

My adopted siblings and parents where here.

This is something I didn't want to go threw again.

I nodded and got out.

Harry walk along side of me wrapping his arms around me.

 

Everything will be okay.

 

I sure hope so...

 

To be continued

 

 

How are you guys?  Sorry being busy and such was supposed to get this out 2 days ago but now am better.

 

Q: what do you think her parents really want her at the castle? , do you really think Harry's her mate? .

 

What do you like?

What do you dislike?

What do you want to see?

 

Stay update on the next chapter what will be out in 2 and a half hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon

Enjoy this chapter ❤️ Drama is very much in this chapter! And some heat coming ! .

Short chapter though! Next one will be longer! 

Third person -

Did you do what I tell you ? A deep voice replied.

The other one man on the phone chuckled and adjust the phone.

" Of course she won't know what hit her...".

Good

Indeed...

~~~

 

< Vernoica >

As i waited not before long the door open my eyes buldge out of my head.

They look just like me.

" V I want you to meet your 4 cousins Luke, Michael, Ashton, and calum hemmings."

I shook my head , clearly am dreaming.

They grab a chair and sat next to me.

The one called Michael put me on his lap and bounced me.

I nuzzled in his chest he was goddamn warm.

But here's a thing how could I see them?

Well it's my gift again.

How did I get it? 

Well that's a surprise.

We all turn to look at my adopted " dad".

" Now I gathered you all here today because Veronica is about time you learned the truth, baby girl you are not even human want to know what you really are?, I'll tell you, you are Queen of werewolves you can control them all by yourself and your name isn't Veronica is valentine Mae goddess."

I took that all in clearly he's fucking lying and it's fucking delusional.

I stood up but he grab my arm.

Veronica how old do you really think you are?.

21? I guess I don't remember.

Wrong you real age is 10,00000,000000,00000, years old

I sat there trying to talk it all in.

 

" what am I really? ". 

You a hybrid,  vampire and werewolf. 

 

Ugh!  I couldn't  believe it. 

 

Mom?  I ask. 

 

The moon goddesses of all werewolves. 

 

I let it all sink in. 

 

So what does they have to do with all this?  I questioned. 

They come in real handy he smirk evilly. 

 

  ~•~

" is this really necessary? "  I ask my father. 

He nodded. 

 

I pick it up the phone  " hello may I speak to zayn malik". 

There was shuffling. 

 

As soon as I heard my brother voice I cried. 

Hey baby girl how are you?  He purred. 

 

I shook my head. 

 

Zayn I need you to do something  for me?. 

 

Sure what is it..... 

 

 

. To be continued

 

Who is the mystery man up top? 

How do feel that 5sos are her family? 

How do you feel that zayn is her brother? 

What do you dislike? 

What do you like?   
. 

What do you want to see happens? 

 

Until next time lovelys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter people


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone for those who like this chapter I've posted it on wattpad to under the username ElisaGirl300 be sure to check out my other works too. Chapter is coming soon don't worry. Lots of love between me and you.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy this chapter ❤️ Drama is very much in this chapter! And some heat coming ! .

Short chapter though! Next one will be longer! 

Third person -

Did you do what I tell you ? A deep voice replied.

The other one man on the phone chuckled and adjust the phone.

" Of course she won't know what hit her...".

Good

Indeed...

~~~

 

< Vernoica >

As i waited not before long the door open my eyes buldge out of my head.

They look just like me.

" V I want you to meet your 4 cousins Luke, Michael, Ashton, and calum hemmings."

I shook my head , clearly am dreaming.

They grab a chair and sat next to me.

The one called Michael put me on his lap and bounced me.

I nuzzled in his chest he was goddamn warm.

But here's a thing how could I see them?

Well it's my gift again.

How did I get it? 

Well that's a surprise.

We all turn to look at my adopted " dad".

" Now I gathered you all here today because Veronica is about time you learned the truth, baby girl you are not even human want to know what you really are?, I'll tell you, you are Queen of werewolves you can control them all by yourself and your name isn't Veronica is valentine Mae goddess."

I took that all in clearly he's fucking lying and it's fucking delusional.

I stood up but he grab my arm.

Veronica how old do you really think you are?.

21? I guess I don't remember.

Wrong you real age is 10,00000,000000,00000, years old

I sat there trying to talk it all in.

 

" what am I really? ". 

You a hybrid,  vampire and werewolf. 

 

Ugh!  I couldn't  believe it. 

 

Mom?  I ask. 

 

The moon goddesses of all werewolves. 

 

I let it all sink in. 

 

So what does they have to do with all this?  I questioned. 

They come in real handy he smirk evilly. 

 

  ~•~

" is this really necessary? "  I ask my father. 

He nodded. 

 

I pick it up the phone  " hello may I speak to zayn malik". 

There was shuffling. 

 

As soon as I heard my brother voice I cried. 

Hey baby girl how are you?  He purred. 

 

I shook my head. 

 

Zayn I need you to do something  for me?. 

 

Sure what is it..... 

 

 

To be continued

 

Who is the mystery man up top? 

How do feel that 5sos are her family? 

How do you feel that zayn is her brother? 

What do you dislike? 

What do you like?  
. 

What do you want to see happens? 

 

Until next time lovelys.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay posted for more chapters. A chapter is coming soon guys be patient.


End file.
